Ebony's Past
by BlackRose4800
Summary: Twilight is a young kit who makes a mistake. When her brother, Lucieus becomes a shadow in her life, she will have to leave everything behind, including her name. (Lame summary is lame.) (Rated T for violence! My first Fanfiction!)
1. Chapter 1

Ebony's Past

* * *

PROLOGUE  
At the twilight a small kit was born to two cats, their names were Eclipse and Ash. Eclipse was a gray and black she-cat with kind light blue eyes like the moon. Ash was a strong gray and white tabby tom with gleaming amber eyes. The small kit wriggled finding her way to her mother's belly. She mewled and Eclipse spoke to Ash,  
"What should we name her?"  
"Twilight, since she was born at twilight."  
Eclipse nodded and then screeched in pain as another kit slid out, this one was a light cream tabby tom, who had long course fur. Ash smiled,  
"Eclipse, you name this one."  
"Leo, since he was born under the stars, looking like a lion."  
The two settled down with their kits in their den, purring contently. A white tom with amber eyes entered the den. He was older, from Eclipse's first litter where all of the kits were still born but him.  
"Lucieus! Come look at your siblings!" Ash exclaimed  
"They're beautiful, I also have a surprise, this is Blossom, my mate." He spoke as a calico she-cat walked into the den, her light green eyes glowing with affection.  
"Lucieus has told me a lot about you." She said to Eclipse and Ash as she dipped her head. Then Lucieus spoke up,  
"What are their names?"  
"Twilight and Leo." Eclipse spoke smiling.

* * *

LONERS AND ROUGES:  
Eclipse-Gray and black she-cat with gleaming blue eyes.  
Ash- Gray and white tabby tom with amber eyes.  
Lucieus- White tom with amber eyes.  
Blossom- Calico she-cat expecting kits, light green eyes.  
Twilight- Black she-kit with dark blue eyes.  
Leo- Cream tabby with long course fur, and yellow eyes.  
CLANS:  
RiftClan  
Leader- Shockstar  
IvyClan  
Leader- Choasstar  
MoorClan  
Leader- Flamestar  
FrostClan  
Leader- Maplestar

* * *

CHAPTER ONE  
Twilight kicked away the mossball towards her brother, Leo, who bit down on it and ran around his sister laughing.  
"Leo! You're not being fair!" Twilight mewed in protest.  
"Catch me if you can, Twilight!" Soon, Leo and Twilight left the mossball when they saw their eldest brother. Yowling and mewing as they jumped upon Lucieus and Blossom.  
"Leo let's stop these clan cats from taking our home!" Twilight said in a mock battle cry as she sat on Lucieus' head. Lucieus gave a fake cough and fell over, his tongue hanging out of his mouth, and trying to hold back laughter. Twilight put her paws on his belly as she stood triumphantly over her eldest brother, her younger brother cheering.  
"Do you surrender clan cat?" Twilight challenged Lucieus as he stood up.  
"OH NO! Please don't hurt me! You win!" He said in mock fear then he fell down in laughter and so did Twilight and Leo, then he looked up,  
"Where's Blossom?" he whipped his head around in panic and Twilight rolled her eyes,  
"You worry too much Lucieus, she went hunting, don't worry I'll go find her!" Then Twilight bounced off into the flowered woods. Twilight walked through the woods, her dark blue eyes flashing, trying to take in all her surroundings. She saw Blossom hunting by a black slab of rock that traveled for miles on end. She creeped up behind Blossom.  
"HI BLOSSOM!" She said startling Blossom so that she fell over, face first. Blossom turned around about to lash out until she laid her eyes on Twilight, who looked petrified.  
"I'm sorry, Twilight, I didn't mean to scare you." She said softly, licking the kit's head. Twilight perked up and Blossom smiled.  
"That's okay, Blossom." then Twilight noticed a squirrel running across the black rock slab. She watched as Blossom was digging up her buried prey to bring back to the family. Twilight crouched down sneaking up on the squirrel. Twilight felt the black stone, heated from the sun on her paws. She then heard a loud rumbling noise and the squirrel ran to the other side. She cursed as she looked up and saw a monster heading towards her. Twilight closed her eyes and wailed loudly in fear. She then felt the weight of someone pushing her aside. It was Blossom and she had saved Twilight, but at what cost. After the monster passed along with a loud snapping sound, she saw Blossom's mangled body on the black stone. Her neck was sliced deeply and she had a long cut all the way down her side, which was still bleeding. Twilight ran up to Blossom, her eyes wide and sobbing. Twilight put her paws on Blossom and began shaking her, wailing,  
"Blossom! Please get up! PLEASE! Blossom..."  
Twilight slunk down to Blossom's body as she heard Blossom breathing scarcely. Twilight perked up her ears as she heard her whisper, "It's alright, Twilight... it wasn't your... fault..." then Blossom let out a shaky breath and her light green eyes glazed over, then closed, never to open again. Twilight pushed her muzzle into Blossom's dirtied and bloody fur sobbing. She could hear paw steps over her crying and looked up, she saw Leo and Lucieus. Leo was sniffling like a rabbit, his eyes filled with grief. Lucieus looked at Twilight, anger making his amber eyes seem red. He hissed in her face making her back away as Lucieus pulled Blossom's body into the woods. After she was moved off of the black stone, Twilight let out shaky breaths, trying to calm herself down. Lucieus stalked up to her and in her face hissed,  
"WHAT HAPPENED?!"  
"I-I found B-blossom hunting by the black stone a-and I saw a s-squirrel on the black stone, I-I wanted to impress y-you, but then a monster was heading towards m-me... Blossom p-pushed me out of t-the way... t-then this happened..." Twilight struggled to say through sobs and hiccups. Lucieus' eyes flared with hatred, and he snarled at Twilight,  
"SO YOU DID THIS! YOU'VE KILLED MY MATE, WHO HAD MY KITS! THEY WEREN'T EVEN BORN YET!" then Lucieus broke down sobbing and wailing at Blossom's body, shoving Twilight away, who was shaking so badly she needed to lean against Leo for support. Leo was mewing pitifully and helping support Twilight's weight. Eclipse and Ash had heard the commotion and rushed over, seeing Blossom's body Eclipse gaped unable to say anything, her breath shaky. Ash turned to Twilight and asked, "What happened?"  
"Blossom, s-she saved me..."

* * *

Moons later...  
Twilight was still guilty, feeling that despite what Blossom's final words were, she was the cause of her death. She sat in the den, picking at the moss in her nest. She saw Leo enter the den and he saw her looking miserable.  
"Hey... Twilight, do you want to play mossball?"  
"Sure, Leo, it would take my mind off of things."  
They walked outside, Leo holding the mossball in his jaws, and Twilight following close behind. Then thy started swatting the ball back and forth, as it rolled into the woods, Twilight called to Leo over her back,  
"I'll get it!"  
She ran into the woods where she saw Lucieus, talking with some other cats. The mossball rolled to his feet and he looked up to see Twilight. He grinned widely, saying coldly with mock happiness,  
"Want to meet my new friends, Twilight?"  
"Who's the scrap, Lucieus?" A she-cat with dark brown fur stepped out of the shadows, her yellow eyes fixed on Twilight. Twilight's eyes widened as she saw another cat, who was a black tom with green eyes, also emerge from the shadows. Lucieus grinned as he swat a huge paw at Twilight's ear, tearing it. Twilight wailed in pain, and she ran towards the den. She saw Eclipse, Ash, and Leo. Twilight said to her parents in a panic, "Lucieus was talking with some weird cats and they want to kill me!"  
Her mother stood protectively over Leo as Lucieus and his 'friends' stepped out of the shadows. Leo hissed bravely, and Ash stood in front of his family.  
"Lucieus, what is this about?!"  
"Blossom. It's all because of your stupid kit, Twilight!"  
Twilight blocked out the rest of the noises feeling he heart clench with grief. Blossom. She then snapped back to reality as Lucieus drew his claws across Ash's neck. Ash let out a gurgling noise as he fell down beside Twilight. His amber eyes glazed as blood poured out of his mouth and neck. Twilight choked on a sob, then heard wailing. Leo was pinned down by the black tom, who was ripping him to shreds with his claws. The brown she-cat held Eclipse's neck in his mouth as he shook her body side to side until she heard a snap, and Eclipse fell down, head lolled awkwardly to one side. Twilight gasped as Lucieus came closer to her and she ran. She kept running until she came to a river. Twilight closed her eyes and plunged into the ice cold waters. She heard Lucieus yowl in frustration.  
"No matter where you run, even if you run forever, I will be the shadow that haunts you, Twilight! You coward!"  
Twilight then felt water rush into her lungs and she blacked out.  
"Coward..."

* * *

Twilight woke up under the night sky, the river water lapping at her fur. She coughed up water. She stood up shakily and then she remembered. She remembered Ash, Leo, Eclipse, and Blossom... She was only tens moons old, and didn't know how to fend for herself. Twilight slunk down onto the sandy shore again, and she laid there, sobbing. After for what felt like moons, she shakily stood up, every breath an effort. She started walking through the grass and smelled a border. She saw some sort of animal, it was a vole. She wiggled her haunches and leaped, she ended up hitting her mark. She looked between her claws, but nothing was between them. She stood up in disappointment, but then saw the small creature, crushed by her weight. Twilight smiled triumphantly and devoured the small creature. Twilight thought for a minute about her name. The name was poison that entered the mind. All her guilt and sadness overcame her whenever she thought of it. She shook her head saying out loud to herself,  
"I need a new name, one where I'm not held back by the past..." She thought about names she liked... Petal, Night, Dark, Black... then it hit her. Ebony, Ebony would be her name. She saw a group of cats approach and she fled into the frosted woods.  
Ebony stopped as she sat in the snowy region. She had heard myths about this place from her father and mother. The place where StarClan lets it snow everyday. She failed to hear the crunching of snow as she groomed her black fur free of sand. Ebony kicked out as she felt a weight pressing her into the snow.  
"Get out." A cat hissed, then the weight left as they stood up. She saw a large tabby tom who was bearing his teeth.  
"Leave FrostClan territory, NOW."  
Ebony didn't need to be told twice, she took off running and didn't look back. Ebony jumped over the stream and crossed over into the woods.  
Ebony pad through the woods, her paw steps silent. She stopped abruptly at the edge of what seemed to be a gorge. She heard leaves shuffle behind her and she saw a cat. Ebony bristled, hissing,  
"I don't want a fight leave me alone!"  
The cat stopped for a minute and then began laughing.  
"What's so funny?" Ebony said cocking her head.  
"I wouldn't hurt you. I'm not that kind of cat, but I can't say the same for my clan-mates."  
Ebony let her fur lie flat.  
"My name is Ebony." she said  
"Mine is Tigersplash."  
"Well it's nice to meet someone who won't attack me."  
"Well" she motioned to the gorge with her tail, "This is RiftClan."  
"Fitting name." Ebony said and then she heard a cat yelling.  
"Tigersplash! We're going on patrol, want to join us?!"  
Tigersplash stood up, looking to Ebony.  
"I have to go, my clanmates need me."  
Ebony felt sad, seeing that her new friend had to go.  
"Will I see you again?"  
"Maybe, just don't get caught by my clanmates, and may StarClan light your path!" She called over her shoulder as Ebony ran into the woods.  
"StarClan... they let this happen to me... I will NEVER forgive them." Ebony said coldly before curling up around the base of a tree, and falling asleep.

** This is my first fanfic. Flames will be used to bake muffins and other assorted bakery treats. ~Rosey**


	2. Chapter 2

Ebony woke to the sound of voices.

"Do you think the loner is still nearby?" A feminine voice asked as Ebony stood up silently, and started to back away from the voices. Then she heard a masculine voice answer,

"Of course I'm sure, would I have dragged you out here for any other reason? Anyways, it seems to be coming from this direction."

Ebony watched them step out from the bushes and she ran at the sight of them. One was a brown she-cat with light green eyes, and the other one was a golden tom with matching golden eyes. Ebony heard her feet pounding the ground in unison to the larger cats following her. Ebony's eyes narrowed as she ran through the thick undergrowth, with branches that lashed out at her. Ebony saw thicker and lusher green foliage just a little ways away. She pushed forward, her legs burning with the effort. She smiled; _I'm going to make it! You can't stop me now!_ Ebony's smile faded just a quick as it came as she felt claws grip her sides and yank her backwards. Ebony yowled in surprise and fear as she looked up into cold golden eyes. Ebony's heart beat rapidly in her ears, she couldn't make out what the cat towering over her even said. The cat was obviously angered, thinking she was ignoring him, and he dug his claws into her shoulders snapping her back to reality. Ebony looked up, her eyes narrowed at the tom.

"What's a little kitty-pet like yourself doing in RiftClan territory?"

"I'm not a kitty—", but before Ebony could defend herself the tom stepped off of her and she backed into the brown she-cat. The she-cat growled, her eyes flashing,

"What's your name, loner?"

"E-Ebony…" Ebony whimpered softly, and the cat twitched her whiskers, her eyes gleaming with amusement as she smacked Ebony aside, only to be cuffed over her torn ear by the tom. Ebony yowled in pain as she jumped up, ready to bolt into the lush foliage. The she-cat pulled her backwards again growling,

"So, what are you doing here, mange-pelt?" The golden tom muffled a laugh, and the cat turned on him. "Shut it Goldtail."

"Oh, you're no fun, Fernclaw…" Goldtail play-pouted, sticking his small pink tongue out. Fernclaw lunged at Ebony, this time, raking claws across the black she-cat's muzzle. Ebony bat out with hind paws, hardly scratching her opponent. Fernclaw bit down on Ebony's tail, while Goldtail beat her hear furiously with paws. Ebony's thoughts raced with panic. _They're going to kill me!_ Ebony felt warm breath in her torn ear, which was being cuffed by Fernclaw, but this time, she heard a soft voice, _"Ebony, use your size, they may be big, but you are swift…" _

The soft echoing voice faded as Ebony understood what the voice meant. Ebony twist around and slid underneath Fernclaw's stomach before Fernclaw could react. She then dashed into the lush foliage, which smelled faintly of rain, flowers, and blood. She could hear Goldtail and Fernclaw's yowls of triumph behind her. One word that she heard stand out was coward. Ebony sat, catching her breath, and licking at her wounds.

_Will I always be known as a coward? Is that all I am?_


End file.
